Lily Evans' First Kiss
by Draco-Darling.xD
Summary: "I really like you Evans" He whispered "Did you know that?"  Lily finally realizes that she has feelings for James too. Please read!


**Lily Evans is a witch.**

"MUM! Lily is doing MAGIC again!" Petunia yelled to her mother downstairs, "She won't stop!"

Lily couldn't help it. Her magic just seemed to explode out of her at the most inconvenient times; when Petunia was around. Lily loved her sister but she was such a spoil sport at times. Why couldn't she just enjoy it?

"Lily! You know it scares your sister! –"

"It does not Mum! It's just that it's... it's dangerous!" Petunia exclaimed.

"Lily, you know what Professor Dumbledore said, try not to use it, please darling?" Her mother said as she came upstairs.

"I'll try mum, but you know I can't help it."

"I know dear, but you'll be off to Hogwarts soon, and then you'll be able to keep it under control"

Her mother left the room. Lily was glad she would soon be able to be around 'people like her' as Petunia called them. She couldn't wait; the lessons, teachers, and common rooms were all waiting for her. From what Severus had told her, it sounded amazing.

Lily drew her curtains and pulled the covers over her.

"Night Tuney"

"Freak" Tuney answered, barley audible from the other side of the room.

**Fateful**** night (7****th**** Year at Hogwarts).**

Lily was walking back from the library when she turned around a corner and bumped straight into none other than James Potter, of all people. Lily's books, quills and ink bottles she was carrying flew everywhere. She slipped on the stone floor and almost went crashing to the ground; she would have if James' quick reflexes hadn't caught her. She looked up into his eyes; she had never noticed what beautiful eyes he had. Wait, what was she thinking? This was the rude, obnoxious, show off that bullied Severus! How could she even dare to think that? James smiled at her, Lily quickly got herself together and stood up. James leant down and stared to gather up her things.

"Sorry about that," he apologised "I wasn't looking where I was going"

"It's fine. Don't worry about picking those up, I can do it" She replied awkwardly.

"No, I will"

There was an awkward atmosphere as James finished picking up her things.

"Thanks James"

"That's OK Evans" He winked at her and stalked off.

'Ugh! He just makes my blood boil! Evans, the nerve!' She thought as she returned to the Gryffindor common room. She sat down and started her homework. Mary came down from the dorm and asked for help with hers. Just then James walked into the common room.

"Aw god, James is so hot!" Mary sighed.

"Are you serious? I think he's a bit of a twit!" Lily replied.

"Who cares? He's amazing!" She cooed. "It's unfair how he likes you, he should like someone who is going to like him back!"

"He likes me?" She asked confused.

"Of course he does! Haven't you seen the way he looks at you?" Mary explained.

Lily looked at James. He was already looking at her. They made eye contact and he smiled at her. She looked away. Lily had to admit that was quite good looking, his black scruffy hair, and his big brown eyes sitting behind those cute glasses. Lily felt a strange sensation in her stomach. Why was she feeling this now? James was always the stuck up, bully but she had noticed a change in the last few months, he was somehow far more mature. She, possibly just realised that she liked this new James.

"I'm going to go to bed, night Mary"

"Night Lily" She replied, looking at James.

Lily walked towards the girls' dorm, just as she was climbing the stairs and small flying paper stage flew up the stairway. She put out her hand and it neatly landed upon her palm. She carried it up to the dorm and laid it on her bedside table.

"I wonder who it's from" She asked herself.

She got herself ready for bed and lay down. She fell asleep almost instantly.

**The dream**

A soft voice was singing in Lily's dream. She loved the voice, she had to find it. She was walking down a corridor and wondered where it was coming from. She saw a door, she tip-toed up to it. It was made of pine, and had a large brass handle. Lily reached out and turned it. The door swung open and inside was a chair; like the ones by the common room fire, sitting on that chair singing a sweet tune was James Potter.

Lily woke up with a start. It was the middle of the night. She could hear something strange. Lily listed closer and it was the voice from her dream. What was it doing in the real world? She got out of her bed and crept into the common room. Sitting alone by the fire was James; he was the source of the lovely song. Lily snuck up behind him to listen. He must have heard her and turned around.

"Opps" Lily whispered "I'm sorry"

"Oh, I didn't realise anyone was listening"

"Sorry again, but it was so beautiful"

"No. It's not that great."

Lily sat down next to him on the couch.

"I'm serious! That was amazing!"

"Do you think Lily?" James questioned her.

"Of course" She answered.

He leaned in closer to her.

"I really like you Evans" He whispered "Did you know that?"

"Yes. Well I didn't know until tonight" She whispered back "You've changed a lot recently"

"Is that good or bad?"

"Definitely good"

"So do you like me too Evans?"

"I think so" She smiled.

He smiled back. She lent in closed to him and slowly their lips met for the first time.


End file.
